


Vanessa?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [45]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Wade x Steve x Reader
Series: House of Laughs [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Vanessa?

Finally it landed on Wade. “This is how I’m going to die, I’ve decided.” Wade sighed happily. “I finally get to kiss my other boyfriend!” 

Steve smiled at his excitement. “Happy to do so.” He said easily. Leaning forward, he kissed Wade, happy to finally get the courage 

Wade didn’t push him and just enjoyed the moment highly. It ended far too soon for him, but he just smiled. “This is the best night.” He shook his head and spun his turn. It landed on you.

You squealed and practically tackled him, not waiting for him to kiss you first. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close. 

All men watched you hungrily, enjoying the slight show you were giving them. "So, Cas. Dream sex?" Bucky smirked at the angel.

Cas looked at him in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?” He asked.

"We heard." Steve and Bucky told him at the same time. 

"It woke me up from a dead sleep." Bucky explained. 

Cas looked shy of being found out. “Oh….” He nodded. “Yes it is a good time to do that activity.” He glanced at you, as you were blushing. "It was on a boat." He offered. “I believe we lost count of the number of times she-“ 

“Cas!” You covered your face but you were giggling. 

Bucky was loving this, looking at Steve. "And how could you leave her underwear on the bathroom floor to find? You keep those, punk!" He teased his best friend.

Steve blushed. “I have the ones from our first date! We hadn’t even eaten yet.” He shrugged, making Bucky's eyes go up. "I didn't ask, either!"

Bucky looked at you. “Damn, doll. You’re a man's dream.” He told you as you kept your face hidden. 

“She’s great.” Wade nodded. “At literally everything.” He wrapped his arm around you, kissing your temple. "Especially about being laid back and wanting to just hang out."

Bucky smiled at that. “Definitely one of my favorite things about her.” He complimented. 

“You guys are going to make me into a puddle.” You groaned. Leaning in Wade, your face was bright red. 

Bucky grinned. “Isn’t that the goal?” He asked, amused. 

“No!” You rubbed your cheeks. 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “She can’t handle all our charm.” He grinned.

You huffed. “I’ll show you charm.” You got up a little wobbly before going to sit on his lap, planting one on him. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing you back deeply.

Wade clapped. “Now pretty much everyone has kissed. Except you two.” He pointed at Bucky and Cas. "Is the game over, because I don't think they're stopping." Steve had a hand tangled in your hair at the moment.

“What ends the game?” Cas asked, eyes watching you and Steve. 

"Whenever we say it ends." Wade shrugged.

Bucky thought for a moment. “Well I feel like this is my only chance for this so…” He glanced at Cas. “Want to partake?” He asked, surprising the angel.

“You wish to kiss me?” Cas asked to double check. He had not been expecting that.

Bucky nodded, smirking. “Only if you want to.” He told him. "I won't be offended if you say no."

Cas thought for a moment before nodding. “I will partake as you said.” He agreed, moving around you and Steve towards Bucky.

Bucky grinned. “How do you want it?” He asked.

Cas gave him a small smile. “However you wish.” He said simply. 

Nodding, Bucky leaned forward and kissed him. He was hesitant at first, but slowly found his footing and cupped the back of his neck. It felt natural to kiss the angel. 

Cas was surprised at how gentle he was and was much appreciative. Soon they were pulling away, both men smiling.

“Wow.” Bucky had a light blush. “Thanks.” He chuckled shyly. "Now I've kissed the whole group."

“Hopefully you have enjoyed yourself.” Cas smiled. "I have." He noted, glancing over to you and Steve. "They certainly are, too."

“And we’ll all be getting an eyeful soon.” Wade stood. “Bed time? Or me time depending on what you fellas want.” He stretched. "I can pull out the game again." He offered.

Cas looked between them. “Whatever you wish. I can leave you two to sleep?” He knew humans needed their sleep, but was unfamiliar with super humans.

Bucky shrugged. “We can chill in the room over either way. I don’t know how you’re not constantly turned on with this going on.” He motioned to you and Steve who weren’t exactly being quiet. 

"I am, I am choosing to focus on our conversation." Cas sighed. "It is difficult."

“Same. It’s a skill we need to practice.” Wade grinned. "Especially when she's getting some angel love in her sleep." He teased Cas before the shirt you were wearing landed on him. "I think that's our sign."

“Oh hell.” Bucky covered his eyes despite him wanting a look. The three men hurried towards one of the other rooms. 

“Bout time.” Steve mumbled against you when he heard the door close. You giggled at that, agreeing. 

* * *

The next morning, Cas went to the bunker to see everyone while you four slept. He was eager to see Cupcake and smiled as he found her with Dean. “Has she grown on you?” He asked. "She seems to like you."

Dean chuckled. “She’s my little buddy. I’m happy to admit to you and you only.” He rubbed her back. “Is she leaving us?” 

"Not at the moment. Everyone is sleeping last night off. It was quite entertaining." He sat down. 

“Yeah? Big party?” Dean asked. 

"Yes. After some rude comments from someone at the bar towards Y/N, we decided to continue at the hotel." He explained. "I was able to kiss Y/N for a moment." He smiled as Dean started to sip his coffee. "As well as Steve, Wade, and Bucky."

Dean’s eyebrows nearly went to his hairline. “Barnes?” He asked, choking on his coffee. "Big dude, metal arm?!"

Cas smiled, nodding. "Yes. We all kissed each other."

Dean stared. “Dude! That’s huge!” He exclaimed. 

"What's huge?" Sam asked when he walked in. "Or do I not want to know?"

Cas smiled brighter, happy when he got to share. “I was able to play a game last night in which I got to kiss everyone.” 

“Including Barnes!” Dean practically shrieked. "They're corrupting him."

Sam blinked and tilted his head. “Wow, Cas. I mean, that’s fun.” He shrugged a shoulder. “You weren’t pressured right?” He asked, worried. 

He shook his head. "Everyone was completely respectful." He assured them. "Although Y/N clothes started to come off before Wade, Bucky, and I were able to leave." He noted.

Dean choked again, Cupcake meowing loudly as she was nearly dropped, Sam saving her with ease. “Geez, Cas. That sounds like one hell of a party.” Sam chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

“I am. Thank you.” Cas beamed. 

“What does this mean for Bucky, though?” Sam let Cupcake play with his hair. 

"We were playing spin the bottle, so I am unsure. I was under the impression that it was just for fun." Cas explained. 

“Makes sense.” Sam nodded. He laughed as Cupcake nipped his ear.

“I’m still in shock.” Dean watched his brother. "This is  _ Cas  _ we're talking to." He noted. "Who just said he kissed 4 people in one night."

"I am dating three of them." Cas reminded him. "I have only been sexual with two, however."

“Oh my god.” Dean shook his head. "It's too early for this." 

“Congrats.” Sam smiled at him. “That’s a huge step for you.” He was happy for his friend, especially with how happy Cas seemed to be.

“It is.” Cas agreed. “I worry that I am not as experienced as them, but they do not seem to mind.” He noted. “I love them, so I am thankful that what I am is enough.”

Sam grinned widely. “We’re really happy for you. You deserve that happiness and love.” He passed Cas Cupcake as she was getting more hyper on his shoulder. “We haven’t seen any pictures on your Instagram lately. What’s up with that?” He teased. 

“There was a slight...issue the other day with Steve and Y/N.” He explained. “And then there was another yesterday.” He glanced at Sam. “Then the people last night. Pictures have been taken, so I’m sure she will be posting some soon.” He held up his wrist. “Mainly of our bracelets, and her new necklace.” He wanted to speak to Sam about Steve not hunting, but away from Dean. 

Sam frowned and nodded. “I’m sure it hasn’t been easy. He is practically a celebrity and I’m sure the limelight sucks.” He said understandingly. “Is there anyone we need to rough up?” 

Dean nodded. “We can make things look like accidents.” He said way too easily. 

“They didn’t know they were near her. We were all disguised. She just happened to overhear some vile things about her when getting a drink at the bar. It angered all of us. Bucky had to hold Steve back from going over there.” He noted. “She didn’t even want to speak what she had heard.” 

Sam looked sad at that. “People are so rude.” 

“I hate dicks.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t blame Steve for wanting to intervene. I would’ve.” His jaw was clenched. "Do you know what they said? If she ever told you?"

Cas sighed and nodded. “They called her the Avengers ‘toy’.” He told them. “That she is with child, but doesn’t know who the father is, that she’s now with Bucky, things like that.” 

Dean clenched his jaw along with Sam. “What the hell?” Dean asked. “That’s rude!” He shook his head. “More than rude. That’s fucked up.” He snapped. 

“I admit that I would rather go back to hearing the things Nat was saying rather than having her hear that.” Cas noted. “She was very hurt and cried even.” Which he had seen you cry, but not over what outsiders had said. “She seemed to be in much better spirits once we were at the hotel and away from others. It was Wade that got her smiling again. Something about mooning people in lace underwear.”

Sam smirked. “That sounds like Wade.” He nodded. “I’m glad she has you guys to help her. For all different reasons each of you.” He pointed out as Cas sat on the floor with Cupcake. “I think you’re all good for each other.”

“Thank you. I sometimes worry that I am an unfit partner.” He admitted. "It is getting better, however." He thought to you teasing him mentally and smiled to himself.

Dean grinned. “Nah. You’re exactly what they need.” He told him. "But, I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Nat isn't here for the next week, so I'm gonna do a supply run later. See what the hell I can do while she's out."

“She is back at her home?” Cas asked, frowning. 

"Yeah, getting some training and stuff in. She was getting antsy. She's not used to not training a lot." He shrugged.

Cas nodded. “Understandable. You did not want to go with her?” He found that odd. 

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, being in New York City doesn't sound that appealing. And all that high tech stuff?" He made a face.

Cas nodded. “That is how I felt also. Though it is a nice place. Friendly people.” He told him. "If you change your mind, I can bring you. I believe I will be bringing Bucky back later." 

Dean made the connection that he had been there to retrieve Bucky and nodded. “I’ll let you know. But I don’t think we’re at that stage yet.” He made his way out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

Sam shrugged and leaned against the wall by Cas. "I wish to talk to you about something serious now that Dean is gone."

“Yeah?” Sam asked. "What's up?"

Cas looked at Sam harshly. "Steve will not be hunting."

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Oh, he backed out?” He asked, clearly surprised. "I haven't heard from him."

“He backed out.” Cas said sternly. “It should have never been an idea.” He told Sam seriously. "It nearly tore our- I mean all four of us- apart."

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Hey. He’s an adult who can make his own decisions. I wasn’t going to say no.” 

"He may be an adult, but no one willingly becomes a hunter." He pointed out. "He may be superhuman, but he is still  _ human _ ." 

Sam sighed. “I know Cas. But he’s not an everyday civilian. He literally fights aliens. Not much difference.” He shrugged. “It made sense to me.” 

Cas shook his head. “Look at it from my point of view, from Y/N’s.” 

“You’re all my friends, Cas. I don’t want to pick sides.” Sam leaned his head back. “That’s the last thing I want.” 

“I am not asking you to ‘take sides’. I am asking you to look at it differently. He has already decided not to train as a hunter. I let him feel how I felt about him doing this, and Y/N was very forthcoming about how she felt about it.” Cas stood. 

“I understand, okay?” Sam groaned. “I won’t bring it up again.” He told him. 

It was clear that now Sam was upset. However, he was saved by hearing you pray for him. “I will be back later with Cupcake.” He told Sam before leaving.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. “Man.” He sighed, pushing off the wall. He was not looking forward to seeing you again if you were that upset. 

* * *

You were just sitting up finally when Cas showed up with the kitten. “Yay!” You grinned, making Steve crack an eyelid.

The blonde groaned. “So bright.” 

Cas grinned and set down Cupcake before kissing your cheek. “How did you sleep?” He asked as Cupcake went right for Steve.

“Great.” You stretched, revealing love marks around your exposed skin. 

“Hi, princess.” Steve sighed with a smile as she booped his nose. “I’m up, I’m up.” He chuckled lightly, lifting her so he could lay on his back with her on his chest.

Cas gently touched the bruises on your thigh. “You were hurt?” He asked, frowning. His blue eyes went to Steve. “What happened?” You’d been fine when he’d left the night before.

You blushed brightly. “Uh, we had a lot of fun last night.” 

Steve blushed as well, nodding. “That’s, um...the shape of my teeth.” He admitted. “I’m sure there’s a hand print somewhere, too…” He didn’t look at Cas.

“Probably.” You wiggled. “Oh, yeah. A few things are sore.” You grinned. “In a good way. Good thing I can cover things with clothes.”

Cas glanced between you both, making Steve blush more. He kept his focus on Cupcake.

You giggled to yourself and leaned down to kiss Steve’s forehead. “It’s okay, we know what’s behind our innocent Captain.” You said lovingly. “It’s our secret.”

He groaned and was bright red from the face down. “Save me, Cupcake.” He said playfully at the hyper kitten.

You giggled harder as she jumped around his torso and thighs. She would wiggle her tiny butt up in the air before pouncing. Even Cas smiled at her antics. “Has she eaten?” You asked softly. 

“I am unsure.” Cas admitted. “Dean was playing with her when I got there.”

You nodded and went to get her little pack of food. “Oh…” You felt your soreness further but chuckled as you bent to find her stuff. “We’ll get her something out just in case.”

Steve glanced over and smiled lovingly as he watched you. He was on his side, leaning on his elbow a bit. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sick.” He said gently. "You drank quite a bit."

You smirked at him. "Russian, remember?"

Steve smirked back. “Right.” He chuckled. “How’re the guys?” He looked at Cas. 

"Sam seems upset with me, and Dean seems bored with Natasha there." He told him honestly.

“Mm, I wondered how long she’d last.” You nodded. 

“Why upset?” Steve asked. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at you. "She is gone for the week for training." He told you. "And we discussed the hunting."

You looked happy to hear that. “Well, he shouldn’t have agreed.” You shrugged a shoulder, putting some food in a dish for Cupcake. Hearing the door, you looked over to see a stunned Bucky. 

It took him a moment to realize you were sitting there, naked. "Shit doll, sorry!" He covered his eyes.

You shrugged. “It’s okay with me.” You told him as Cupcake scrambled off the bed. "Nothing wrong with the human body."

"Here." Steve tossed you one of his shirts from by the bed. 

You slipped it on, smiling as Bucky removed his hand. “Better?” 

He nodded, a pink tint to his cheeks. "Much, thanks." He tried not to look at the marks on your legs. He swallowed and went to get Cupcake. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.” He said shyly as he brought her to her food. 

"Nope, just talking." You smiled. “How’d you sleep?” You got comfy again, hand going to hold Cas’. 

"Pretty well. Does Wade always talk in his sleep?" He asked. "Because he did last night."

“I think he only does when he has a drink.” You nodded. "Or I've always just slept through it. What was he saying?" You were curious.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “A bunch of stuff that didn’t really make sense to me but I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Sounded emotional.” He sighed. 

Getting up, you rushed to Wade, worried. “Wade?” You asked as you approached the bed, worried he had a nightmare. 

He shifted slightly, half asleep. "Vanessa?" He asked.

You frowned, hugging yourself. “Uh, no. Not exactly.” You told him, not sure how to feel. You gently shook him. “It’s me…” You said emotionally, knowing she had been the love of his life. 

He groaned a little as he fully woke, stretching. "Babe?" He blinked.

“Hi.” You hugged yourself. “You okay?” You asked softly. "Bucky said you sounded emotional in your sleep." Now you could guess why.

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Oh, yeah probably. Dreams happen.” He shrugged. “I’m okay.” He looked up at you. "What's wrong? You won't look at me."

"You called me Vanessa." You said softly. “I’m not mad.” You said quickly but shrugged. "I know she was the love of your life."

He sagged. “Bad Wade.” He told himself. “It was just a dream.” He assured you. "I love you."

You gave him a small smile. "I know, and I love you. I think it was just a hit that she will always be number one. As selfish as that sounds." 

“It’s not selfish.” He reached for you. “You’re allowed to feel that. But I don’t want to make you feel that.” He pouted. He pulled you close. "I loved her. I wanted to marry her. That isn't gonna change. But I  _ love _ you. Present tense. You are my number one girl. Then it's Cupcake."

You gave him a small smile and nodded, knowing your feelings wouldn’t change, but you knew it was nothing to fight about. That wouldn't be right. You leaned your head on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about her?" You asked, never having done so before.

“You want me to?” He asked softly, sighing when you nodded. “She was great.” He began. “She matched my sarcasm on every level.” He ran his fingers up and down your arm as he told you. "Wasn't afraid to put me in my place when I was being dumb." He swallowed. “She knew before I was like this, and hated me for a while when I disappeared I’m sure. Then when she saw me again, she didn’t even blink at the new me.” He had a sad smile on his face. "Said 'that's a face I'd be happy to sit on'."

You bit your lip. “She sounds really cool.” You said softly. She honestly did. Perfect for him. 

“She was. I hate she got hurt because of me.” His voice cracked. "I'm why she's dead." 

“Hey, no. You didn’t pull that trigger.” You turned to hug him. “You didn’t kill her.” You cupped his cheeks to make him look at you.

He looked at you tearfully. “I did.” He insisted. “I should have never gone back to her after Francis made me look like shit.” He looked down. “She would’ve had a beautiful life. With some handsome dude and gorgeous babies.” His shoulders shook. “She would have been the best mom everrrrr.” He told you. “We were even trying, and talking names!”

You hadn’t known that part and teared up for him. “Oh, Wade.” You still weren’t sure you could ever live up to the pedestal that she was on, but that didn’t matter at the moment. “I had no idea that was something you’d even want.”

He nodded, sniffling. “With her,  _ yeah _ . It was the perfect picture I had in my head.” He told you. “Her in the hot white dress, baby on her hip. She would have been such a MILF.” He told you. 

Hearing that it was just her that wanted that with stung. You gently squeezed his hand, unable to make words at the moment. They were just failing you. 

He leaned against you. “And I just...those dreams didn’t stop and they haven’t. Clearly.” He motioned to the bed. “I don’t think they ever will.” He admitted. 

Swallowing, you nodded. “W-” You cleared your throat. “What was the dream about?” You managed.

He sighed. “We got hitched in Vegas. The perfect place we both wanted.” He told you. “And, uh.” He licked his lips. “She told me she was pregnant.”

You nodded, chewing on your lip harshly. “I’m sorry I woke you.”    
  



End file.
